


Special Delivery

by rage_quitter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Consensual, Lactation Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Xenophilia, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: A Hunter catches the eye of a kingpin who needs something special delivered to a friend of his.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpazzBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzBot/gifts).

> Commission for a friend! :) enjoy!!

Ada made her way with a little hesitation to the lair of the Spider. He’d called for her, asked her to come see him. He had a job for her, just her, with the promise of a hefty payment. 

She paused in the doorway of the lair. It was oddly… empty. Spider’s associates were nowhere to be seen, although the kingpin himself sat proudly upon his throne.

When Spider saw her, his secondary eyes narrowed with a grin hidden behind his helmet. “Ah,” he said. “My favorite Guardian.” He leaned forward, claws grasping the arms of his throne. His voice was lower as he spoke again. “You’re looking lovely as ever.”

Ada flushed at the compliment. “Um,” she started, her voice squeaking a little. “Thank you, Spider.”

He chuckled and angled his head. “Come here.”

She stepped into the lair and jumped as the airlock hissed closed. 

But he held out his hand and crooked his claw to beckon her closer. 

Slowly, she approached the Spider. “You had a job for me?” she asked. Her voice shook a little bit, eyes flitting about. She tried not to linger her gaze. She halted in front of him.

Spider leaned forward and reached down toward her. She held still, watching his hand. His clawed fingers trailed over her throat, danced against her veins. He chuckled at her swallow. “I need you to make a… special delivery.”

Ada angled her head back. “Okay…”

“You’ll be set for the rest of your life. And knowing Guardians, that is a very, very long time.”

She kind of doubted that, but Spider wasn’t necessarily stingy. She eyed him uncertainly. “What am I delivering?”

He was grinning; she could tell. “It’s to a… friend of mine. But you see… I wouldn’t trust anyone besides you to deliver this to her.”

“Is it something dangerous?”

He chuckled and leaned forward, closer. “Not for you, Lightmonger. But it requires a… special delivery method.”

Ada swallowed at the way the glow of his eyes flickered down over her. “What kind of delivery method?” she asked, voice a little bit weaker. 

Spider tightened his claws in the hood of her cloak. “You need less armor.”

Ada inhaled sharply. This was a bad idea, real bad, but her hands were already fumbling for the latch of her cloak. 

Her Ghost’s alarm faded into something resigned. She felt her Ghost’s connection dim.

The cloak vanished in transmat before it could hit the ground. 

Consent silently but enthusiastically given, Spider grasped for her now. “Up here, little Hunter,” he crooned, hooking a finger into the strap of a gauntlet. 

Ada struggled to get her armor off and climb up onto Spider’s throne at the same time. Transmatting to inventory helped a lot, until Spider slid his clawed hand along her waist and behind her. She gasped as she was tugged forward. Her hands were caught by his, and her eyes stared wide into his, inches from his face.

Spider slid his hand down the curve of her spine. She was on her knees, thighs parted around his, back arched. When his hand met her ass, she bit her lip. Her face flushed hot and it took a lot of self control not to press back into his touch, especially when he gave an appreciative squeeze. 

“I think you’ll do just fine,” Spider purred. 

He released her wrists, and Ada cursed softly as she fell to land on his chest. She set her hands on his chest to push herself back up, but then his hand moved.

Ada inhaled sharp as Spider dragged dangerously sharp claws between the cleft of her clothed ass. Her face was hot against his cuirass. She could hear a rumble in his chest under her and bit her lip. Heat was starting to build up in her belly already, her heart starting to flutter. 

Daring a little now, Ada curled her spine a bit more to press her hips into his hand. Spider growled softly and slid his hand down. Her breath hitched as the pads of his fingers pushed against her lips, tragically separated by her undersuit. Spider slowly dragged his fingers over her, like he was exploring as much of her as possible with fabric in the way. 

Her fingers curled into fists against him when he pressed his fingers against her clit. “Oh, fuck,” she hissed out unbidden. 

“I have to say, you humans are… delectable,” Spider purred. He rubbed his fingers in slow circles. “Soft and sensitive and warm. Ha… it’s why you’re perfect for this job.”

Job? Oh. Right, something like that. Ada had started to think it was just a way for him to get her naked for him. She didn’t really care, far more interested in the lazy friction against her clit. She could already feel slick heat growing low in her stomach.

All at once he drew his hand back. She didn't mean to whine at the loss, but then he was grabbing her thighs to keep her balanced. He grabbed her biceps to push her upright. Spider squeezed her arms a bit with a surprised sound. 

"I do tend to forget how strong you Guardians are… not quite so soft and fragile after all."

She flexed her arms under his touch, preening a little. Ada was certainly a capable Hunter, and Spider acknowledging that while holding her so submissive on his lap… 

Spider let her sit sprawled in his lap and moved to start undoing his own armor. Ada watched, staying still with her heart in her throat. Every inch of smooth dark keratin plating revealed had that warmth in her core heat further. 

Hesitant, Ada reached forward to help take off his armor. 

His Ether hissed for a second before he closed the valve and removed the tube from his rebreather. His rows of needle-sharp teeth were bared in a grin. 

He pulled her in again and scraped his teeth against her throat. Ada tilted her head, then gasped at the feeling of a long, chilly tongue on her skin. 

Spider lapped at her throat and let out an apparently pleased rumble. His hands moved, one pressing to her back to keep her flush to him. She couldn’t tell what the others were doing, though. 

Then he let her go and she sat back onto his lap. She inhaled sharp as she landed on his bare legs and stared down at his keratin pelvic plate and the slick partition of it. She licked her lips and twitched her fingers.

Spider grinned at her expression and tapped his fingers to her chin. “It seems I was right,” he said with a pleased growl. “I assumed you’d be interested.”

Ada flushed hot. 

He chuckled and trailed a hand over the keratin plating on his stomach. “Now… take off the rest of your clothes for me, won’t you?”

Ada fumbled at her undersuit. 

It fell to the floor with a soft sound that she didn’t hear over the rush of blood in her ears. Spider was grabbing her the second the garment left her hand and roaming his hands over her body. She squirmed a little in his lap.

His eyes were bright with interest, devouring her as he held her wrists at her sides. She arched her back as he cupped her breast and bit her lip when his thumb rubbed light over her nipple.

After playing with her breasts for a few long moments, Spider released her hands. He leaned back a bit and shifted his legs. “Unlike for you humans,” he said, “we need a little… preparation. I’ve so been desiring to see your clever fingers in action.”

She shivered and leaned forward. Her hands roamed over the keratin plating and found the sensitive edges. Spider’s fingers tightened just enough that she knew she was doing something right. 

Ada let her fingers trail down to that slit in his plate. She teased around it and earned a soft growl. Encouraged, she rubbed more insistently, and felt it slowly shifting under her fingers. She squeezed her thighs around his.

Soon enough she was able to work her fingers between the plating. Spider tensed as she rubbed against the flesh underneath. It felt almost rubbery, and was absolutely drooling with ether-rich slick. It was thicker than the wetness between her own thighs, marbled with white. She licked her lips, suddenly wondering how it tasted.

Spider caught her hand as she started to impulsively lift her fingers to her mouth. “Ah, bad idea,” he cautioned. “Ingesting ether, even like this, isn’t a good idea, even for you.”

Ada frowned but lowered her hand. “Oh. But… it’s fine if it’s… not in my mouth?”

He chuckled and ran his fingers over her thighs. “That will be fine,” he assured. 

She swallowed and nodded. She stroked against him again, and felt his flesh move under her fingers. She shivered in interest and doubled her efforts, coating her fingers in his slick.

He sighed in obvious relief as the flesh… unfolded? No, just slid out from his body. Ada couldn’t help but whimper in need as the thick, dripping length stood tall and proud. It was long, slender, and seemed to move on its own, pressing back into her hand. A slit at the end of its tapered tip leaked more of that lubricant, and the base of it had little rubbery bumps that had a hot rush of desire going straight to her pussy. 

Ada wrapped her fingers around his length and gave a testing stroke. Spider growled and dug his claws into her skin. “Ada.”

“Mhm?”

Spider raked his fingers through her hair and tugged her closer. “Ride me.”

It was just that. An order. She crawled forward and braced her hands on his chest. She shuddered as that wriggling length rubbed against her lips, and jerked her hips when it nudged her clit. “Hah, fuck,” she hissed. 

She wasn’t sure she was prepared for that length delving into her. She’d gone from nothing to soaked in the span of just a couple of minutes, nothing to open her up first. She bit her lip nervously but slowly started to sink down on shaking knees.

To her relief, it sought the heat of her entrance on its own. The tapered tip eagerly squirmed into her, and she gasped at the feeling. It didn’t seem quite so thick now as it pressed into her. She let her thighs splay apart and slowly began to roll her hips in circles to work herself down. 

Spider grasped her hips and danced his clawed fingers over her skin. He was nearly purring, a deep rumble in his chest as he stayed otherwise still, waiting. 

She took her time, but his length didn’t seem to care. It wriggled in deeper, making her gasp and moan. It was so wet inside her, weirdly cool, but that seemed to just make her more sensitive. Her cunt was almost tingling with need.

Finally Ada sat flush on Spider’s lap. Her spine was rigid, her fingers shaking. She couldn’t find her breath as he pressed almost painfully deep inside of her, twitching against every sensitive nerve. 

Spider trailed his fingers down her back. “Relax,” he said, nearly cooed. He was grinning, eyes hungry, lust clear even on his inhuman face. “It’ll feel better.”

Ada pulled in a breath and forced herself to loosen up. The moment she did, she was grasping at him and jerking her hips with a moan. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Spider-!”

He chuckled breathlessly and twitched his hips in response. The thing that got her most was the more persistent movement of his length inside her. “See?” he said. “Ether. It acts as a wonderful aphrodisiac on humans.”

Ada whined and fucked herself on him as best she could with him holding her still. She’d never been so painfully aroused, so glad to have something so big stuffed in her cunt. She felt dizzy with need. It felt so good, a storm of hot arc coursing through her. She was mindlessly grinding herself on him, panting for breath. 

She was too blissed-out to care as Spider’s chilly thumb wiped a line of saliva from her mouth. She trembled around him, knees like jelly and her stomach hotter than a solar grenade. 

“You know,” Spider growled. He gripped her hips hard with his secondary hands. “You look very, very good like this. I might ask you to do more deliveries of this nature.”

She couldn’t be damned for a response as Spider rolled his hips again. Another choked-out moan escaped her throat. 

Ada was sure he was getting bigger inside her now. He felt thicker, stiffer. Those bumps on the base of his length rubbed up against the lips of her pussy with each starved grind of her hips. The chill of his length in her was striking, so stark against the heat of her that she could feel him deep in her. Almost too deep. It nearly hurt, if it wasn’t for her Light and how slick and wet both of them were. 

Spider shifted his hips again, that length inside of her twitching and stiffly flexing against her walls. 

She clawed uselessly at him. "Harder," she pleaded. 

He chuckled, though the sound was rough with a hungry growl. His fingers knit into her hair and he tugged her forward to scrape his rows of needle-sharp teeth against her throat. He jerked his hips hard into her, and she saw stars for a moment as his length nudged against something deep in her. 

“Oh, Light, oh, fuck,” she gasped. The dizzying smell of Ether and sex made her head spin, addicting, filling her lungs. He was far more flexible and forgiving than a human’s dick, but the way he moved inside her, pressing against every nerve and filling her so much she could choke… 

The hand not tangled in her hair or digging bruises into her thighs trailed up her side. She shivered at the touch and arched her back. His fingers curled around her breast and he swiped his thumb over her nipple, earning a gasp.

“Never understood this, really,” he said, like he was distracted. “Why humans have… this. But clearly it’s something that feels… good.”

She dug her fingers into the spaces between his keratin plating. 

She really should’ve fucked an Eliksni a long time ago.

Spider pulled her back in with the claws knit into her soft violet hair to lave his tongue over her throat again. His needle-sharp teeth pricked her skin, but he didn’t draw blood. He wasn’t exactly gentle about any of this, but Ada was almost painfully aroused. Like the more he fucked her, the hotter she got. 

Fuck, she wanted to come. 

Spider must’ve felt her rougher jerks and pitched whines, because he gripped her hard and held her still. Ada whimpered, fingers shaking with need. She’d never been so positively soaked and full and needy in all her lives. “Now, now,” he scolded. “None of that yet.”

Ada could have sobbed with how badly she wanted to come around his wriggling length. It was so, so good, unlike anything she’d ever had in her before. 

“You’ll get your turn,” he growled. He took a breath and shifted. His face twisted in a grimace and he loosened his grip. “I’m not sure how well this will work… get up a moment, Ada.”

Ada blinked in confusion until he all but lifted her off his not-dick. She shuddered and whined at the loss, dripping down her thighs. Was that more slick than usual? It seemed like it. She couldn’t be damned to think about it, though, as agonizingly horny as she was.

Spider urged her up again. “Down,” he ordered. “I’ll fill you up, don’t worry, my crafty little Hunter.”

Ada slowly got down to the floor, confused and anxious. Her fingertips burned with solar energy, waiting to see what was going to happen. She really hoped it wasn’t anything that would actually require her to use her Light, and it would instead be something that would have her coming so hard she’d forget how to breathe. 

Spider was moving as she was distracted by her thoughts. Ada yelped in surprise as he got down off his throne and wrapped all of his arms around her. He laughed in her ear and turned them both around.

Her back met the cold metal of the throne and she shivered when she realized he was lifting her against it. She grasped at him to hold herself steady as she was set down in the throne. It creaked as Spider loomed over her, his length dripping down onto her thigh.

He wrapped his claws around her legs and tugged her thighs apart, pushed her knees to her chest to spread her wide. He filled her vision, pushing her down. Ada moaned as he rubbed against her clit again and bucked her hips, urging him on. 

“Impatient,” he growled, and thrust into her. 

Ada cried out in sheer delight as he started to actually fuck her now. She was half-limp on the throne, utterly at the mercy of the massive Eliksni kingpin railing her into his own throne, and she was loving every second of it. Every twitch of his length in her, every roll of his hips into hers, every time those bumps on his length dragged in and out of her lips. 

Spider gripped her arms with his primary hands to hold her down, digging sharp pin pricks into her thighs with his secondaries. He was growling and grunting, but she could hear a satisfied, hungry purr underneath the sounds. 

Spider’s movements started to get more erratic. Ada tensed up a little bit, heart pounding as she realized he was close to coming. By the Light, she wanted to know how much a ten-foot-tall alien could come, especially buried so deep inside her like this.

She yelped as his length hit something in her on a particularly rough thrust. It almost hurt, but not really, with how flexible he was. 

Spider leaned further over her and thrust hard. His eyes were narrowed, his jaws clenched tight. He didn’t give any warning.

Ada jerked and arched her back with a choked sound as he slammed into her and went rigid. A rush of cool, viscous fluid poured into her. It was so bizarre--it didn’t shoot out in quick ropey bursts like human come; rather, it felt like spilling syrup. It wasn’t bad at all.

But when it slowed to a trickle, she felt him move inside her. 

Ada’s eyes went wide and she gasped as his length flexed. Those rubbery barbs kept him stuck inside her, kept her open, as something else happened. Like his length was growing thicker at the base… and moving up.

He groaned in satisfaction as something spilled into her. Her hands turned to twitching claws, pinned to his throne by his strength. It was thick and weirdly shaped and almost heavy.

She went nearly slack, shaking with mindless need to come, as Spider’s length deposited more and more of the--the--whatever into her.

When there wasn’t room in her pussy for more, and she felt it press against her cervix, she gurgled out a senseless plea as she realized what it was.

Spider was laying eggs in her. 

She didn’t know Fallen did that. 

The eggs felt like rubbery little marbles inside her, cushioned in a thick gel of come. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, but it was incredible, it was so good, pressing against every nerve in her cunt. She felt full and heavy, and he was still laying more.

She didn’t have any warning, so overcome with sensation, when she came. 

As she went rigid and shook around him, she felt the first egg slip through her cervix into her womb. 

Ada came down, dizzy and trembling and boneless. She whined and twitched as Spider held her down, overstimulated and sensitive. Another egg pushed into her womb.

She went nearly limp, too blissed-out to even think about coming again, as eggs began to fill her up more and more, popping in slowly and then quicker, in clumps that had her wanting to sob from just the feeling. She had no idea how many it was, but she could feel her belly stretching as Spider stuffed her womb with Eliksni eggs. 

He let out a pleased growl and started to rut his hips slowly as the flow of eggs turned to a lazy trickle. The movement of it pushed the rest of the eggs into her womb, and he wriggled his length as though searching for any stragglers.

Spider shuddered aggressively and a final burst of come spilled into her. This felt thicker than before, and he pulled out of her as he came, dragging the barbs of his length against her lips. 

Ada flopped limp, panting, nearly blind with the feeling of being so fucked-out and stuffed full. 

Spider was genuinely purring now. When Ada sluggishly blinked at him, he looked satisfied and almost calm. He released her arms, but kept his hands on her to keep her from slumping to the floor. 

“My favorite Guardian,” he purred to her. He leaned in again and scraped his teeth against her throat, oddly sensual about it. “I knew you would be the right choice for this job.”

She managed a confused little squeak.

He chuckled and pressed a secondary hand to her belly. “I’ve got a friend who needs those,” he said. “Try to get to her before the end of the week, though. I’d hate to see this be wasted. And if you do well… perhaps I’ll have you deliver for me again.”

She nearly laughed in delirium. Deliver. Because she was full of eggs.

Spider drew back from her and started to haul her upright. Ada’s body wouldn’t cooperate, and she groaned at the slosh of the eggs inside her. Her hand brushed limply against her stomach, and when she looked down she could see her belly was distended a bit. 

He had to help her stand up. Her knees were weak, and she wobbled from her suddenly altered center of gravity. "H-hh…" She leaned heavily against him and cupped her belly. She swallowed and tried again, voice hoarse. "How many?"

Spider shrugged. "I can't exactly count them," he said dryly. He ran his claws through her hair, but it didn't feel like an affectionate gesture. "Just make sure you don't get off before those come out."

"Wh… Why?" She was still turned on, still painfully aroused. She wanted to shove her fingers in herself and touch the thick sticky cream she could feel in her pussy. Even her breasts felt heavier, her nipples hard and stiff.

"Well, if you pop any of them," he said dryly. "That wouldn't end well. And the seal might rupture and they'll spill out."

She blinked at him. "The… the seal?"

Spider chuckled. "My friend can get it open without killing you or the eggs."

What had she agreed to?

Spider straightened her up. She pressed her thighs together, still quaking. "I'll send you the coordinates to Phykris' place. I have more work to finish today."

Ada stared at him indignantly. "I don't think I can walk!"

He scoffed. "You're fine. I've done this with far less resilient Guardians than you.”

Ada gaped at him wordlessly until he narrowed his eyes at her. She flushed hot with embarrassment and stumbled for her discarded undersuit. Spider silently watched her struggle to pull it on. She whimpered softly when it didn’t zip over her stomach. 

Spider chuckled, catching her attention. He was putting his own armor back on. His length had slid back into his body, the plate of his pelvis closing up again. Lucky bastard. 

Ada took a breath and tugged on as much of her undersuit as she could. It strained over her belly. She felt the need to hold her stomach as the eggs shifted with every movement she made. Her knees still shook, and her nipples showed sharp and aching and hard through her undersuit.

Finally she let her armor transmat back into place, as best that it could fit. She had to loosen several straps, and grumbled as she did so. Spider just plopped himself back on his throne, looking quite pleased with himself.

Dressed and horny and stuffed full of Fallen eggs, Ada tottered for the exit.

“I’ll get her information to you within the hour,” Spider called after her. “Remember, a week. And, of course, your payment, upon delivery.” He laughed, low and satisfied, and picked up that dead Ghost to twist between his fingers.

Ada scowled and cupped her belly as she left.

***

“I’m looking for Phykris,” Ada said. Her voice only wavered a little bit.

The Vandal guards were avoiding looking directly at her. Her face went hot when she shifted her weight and felt the heaviness in her gut move with it, the slick dripping down her thighs in her armor. They could probably smell it.

One of the growled something into his comm. After a few seconds, he tapped the panel by the door, and it slid open. “Inside,” he said in English. “Third door on right.”

She nodded to them both and tried to take a step forward. She stumbled and nearly groaned out loud at the press of the eggs inside her. Luckily, she didn’t. Ada caught herself and limped ahead.

The door opened for her. 

Phykris, presumably, was waiting. Ada was floored for a second. Phykris was huge-- she had to be ten feet tall, at least, lounging in a simple seat looking at a data pad. She looked up in interest.

“Ah,” she said brightly. “You must be Spider’s delivery Guardian, then. I…” She paused. Her rebreather shifted as she breathed in. She sighed and uncrossed her legs, set aside her data pad. “Did he explain much to you, or did he just fuck you and send you on your way?”

Ada flushed warm and ducked her head.

Phykris growled. “Bastard. Of course. Come in, then.” 

Ada hobbled forward. The airlock hissed closed behind her. 

Phykris tapped at the console beside her. Part of the wall shuddered and moved, sliding down to reveal something like a bed, maybe. “How long ago was it?”

“Th… three days.”

“Three days ago…” She growled. “Well, you’ve got to get them out soon. I can leave you alone, if you want to get them out by yourself.”

Ada eyed the bed thing uncertainly.

Phykris seemed to soften. “I can help, if you prefer. It’s not the first time. You seem… less surly than the other Guardians Spider’s asked to help with this.”

Ada swallowed. “I, uh. Help would… be nice.”

Phykris stood and approached. “Come here, then. Stars above, did Spider even let you come, at least, you poor thing! This whole time, you’ve been stuffed full?”

Her fingers were cold as she grasped Ada’s hands. “I… once, yeah. He said it’s not safe, with the eggs…”

Phykris shook her head. “He’s a liar,” she said flatly. “Don’t listen to a word he tells you about Eliksni. I’ve been doing this far longer than he has.” She scoffed and gently rubbed her fingers over Ada’s knuckles. “He might have even wanted you to just stay desperate for days, because he’s a wretched dickhead.”

Ada managed a small laugh at that.

“Well. Regardless, can’t change it now. I’ll make sure that this is as comfortable and pleasant as I can for you, Guardian. Ah! Tell me your name, at least. I’d prefer to make this as not-awkward as possible when you’re about to have sex with a stranger.”

“Ada.”

“Lovely name. I’ll be gentle, dear Ada, unlike that selfish bastard.” Phykris sat down and tugged her gently, minding the swelling of her stomach. “It’s a… strange business partnership. I’m sure you’re curious why.”

“Yeah.” Ada almost laughed. 

Phykris started working at Ada’s armor, not quite methodically but without haste. “I was a Priest of House Wolves. I tended Servitors and hatchlings. I can’t have my own. Spider is… unique among Eliksni. Some of us, like himself, excessively produce eggs. He can’t tend to that many hatchlings, and it can be dangerous not to…” She paused, fingers light against Ada’s shoulder as she thought of the words. “Expel the eggs. So… he gives them to me to raise with my crew. As for your job…”

Ada shuddered as Phykris set a hand on her stomach. 

“They need to stay warm and damp, and our bodies are far too cold to harbor them post-fertilization. Usually we put them in incubators. But incubators can’t travel… so… temporary human incubators.”

“Ohhh,” Ada breathed. “Okay.”

Phykris chuckled dryly. “Of course he didn’t explain it to you. Poor thing. You’re lovely, though, quite entrancing. For a human.” She grinned and started to unhitch her Ether tank and rebreather tubes. “Please, dear Ada, do tell me if you want to stop anything. It’s important to get the eggs out before they hatch inside of you or die and poison you, but you are owed plenty of pleasure to make up for Spider’s incompetence.”

The difference between Phykris’ gentle care and Spider’s greedy sneering was stark. Ada felt oddly safe with Phykris, melting into her touch. 

By the Light, she was so wet and desperate. 

Phykris shifted carefully. "You should lay down. On your back or your stomach, whatever's most comfortable. Don't worry about a mess, either."

Ada licked her lips and moved sluggishly to lay back. She did groan now at the shift of the eggs.

Phykris worked at her own armor, though she kept on her belt for now. "You're a little smaller than the last one…" she murmured. Her hand brushed Ada's stomach again. "There's a lot this time… he’s probably had to hold off on this for a bit…”

Ada shuddered at the touch. She felt limp, now that she'd finally gotten to lay down. 

Phykris shifted to her knees and carefully freed Ada of her undersuit. Her eyes glittered brightly. "Ah… I don't mean to be strange, but you really are very lovely, for a human. Even filled with Eliksni eggs…" 

Ada twitched her hips helplessly. She felt heavy and swollen and hot. 

Phykris ran two hands over her belly, over the eggs. Ada liked the look of it. The feel, the stretch of skin over so many eggs, just enough for her stomach to visibly bulge. She actually even liked the weight of them inside her, laying down like this, shifting and moving, and the way Phykris’s hands were so gentle caressing her. Her fingers roamed over her belly and cupped her breast, toyed gingerly with her overly sensitive nipple.

Phykris grasped her thigh with a secondary. Ada was relieved to no end seeing her claws were clipped very short. Her fingers were chilly as she very gingerly touched her. 

Ada shuddered aggressively. The one little touch had her soaking. 

Phykris cooed softly and rubbed at her clit. “Oh, poor girl. You’ve been aching for days! I’ve got you, dear, it won’t hurt a bit.”

Ada splayed her thighs open, helplessly turned on. 

Long, slender fingers trailed over her lips. Phykris growled softly. “Even locked it all in,” she murmured, pressing her fingers to Ada’s pussy. “Of course… he must have a soft spot for you.”

Ada laughed, delirious. “That’s what he does when he has a soft spot?”

“Mhm,” Phykris agreed dryly. She shifted and moved her hands to her own armor. “It’ll be a bit easier to get it out if I fuck the seal free… but only if you’re okay with that.”

Ada whimpered. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Please, yes.”

Phykris leaned in close and nuzzled into her throat as she deftly freed herself of her armor. 

Ada grasped weakly for her. “Do… do you need me to…”

Phykris chirped softly and nibbled gently at her throat. “Spider made you work him up, too?” she asked. “What a self-centered bastard. Only if you want to, dear Ada. This doesn’t need to be an unpleasant situation…”

Ada dug her twitchy fingers into the spaces between her plates. “I can,” she said, almost desperately. Phykris was caressing her, being dominant in such a different way than Spider. Spider had been possessive, impatient; Phykris was gentle and tender. 

Phykris purred softly. “Alright, then.”

Ada grabbed eagerly for her. Phykris chirped in surprise, but followed her touch. Ada drew her close, then urged her forward. Her fingers sought the little partition of her pelvic plate.

Phykris let out a stunned gasp as Ada pulled at her hips. She braced on her forearms and her knees and looked down with her eyes wide in confusion. “Ada?”

Ada leaned upwards as much as the fullness in her belly would allow and let hot breath wash over Phykris’ pelvic plate. Phykris tensed above her. Ada could smell the rich Ether and licked her lips. “Spider wouldn’t let me do this,” she said softly. 

“Do… do… what?”

Ada flicked out her tongue and licked a long, hot stripe along the slick partitian of her plate. Phykris shuddered and leaned lower, her hips twitching. Ada swapped to eager little kitten licks after that. By the Light, something about that ether-marbled slick smelled unbelievably good.

“Oh… okay, ah… I didn’t really… think about that humans… humans use their mouths like that…” Phykris let out a pleased moan, leaning forward over her. 

The ether-rich slick leaking from the slit of her plate started to spill out more insistently. Ada grasped her hips as she knelt over her face. 

Phykris bent forward to lean on her elbows and roll her hips lazily into Ada’s mouth. “Oh, by the stars,” she breathed. “No one’s… done that…”

Ada hummed in response as she prodded her tongue eagerly into the parting slit. She could feel the rubbery flesh of Phykris’ length pressed up against the keratin, and when she licked at it, Phykris gasped and tensed. 

It didn’t take very long for Ada to work Phykris’ plate open. Her length slid out from her body, elegant and slick and searching. She definitely looked different from Spider, far more slender and more active, and lacked the bumps that had locked Spider’s inside of Ada when he’d laid the eggs. Ada mouthed at the tapered tip.

“Ah, ah, Ada,” Phykris moaned. “I-- I should--” She shuddered as Ada sucked at the tip of her length. “I should be helping you.”

Ada sucked more insistently at her and took more of her into her mouth. She tasted really, really good, dizzyingly so. She rubbed her tongue against her, hoping she’d drip more of that sweet slick into her mouth. 

Phykris slowly pushed herself back up, kneeling around her face on shaky knees. Ada squirmed as Phykris’ hand fumbled behind her, roaming over Ada’s body. 

“This isn’t really going to help with the eggs,” Phykris murmured as she leaned back to reach her cunt. “But I can’t be damned to care about that.”

Ada moaned around her length as Phykris rubbed her fingers on her clit. She tugged her hips harder, urging her to press deeper into her mouth. She was swallowing that delicious slick and craved more of it. 

Phykris jerked her hips with a small whine. Her length wriggled further into Ada’s mouth, nearly into her throat. Ada groaned and swallowed around her. 

It wasn’t very long before Phykris was nearly fucking Ada’s mouth, and Ada was digging her fingers into her hips to encourage her, whining around her. Claws carded into her hair and Phykris gave a sharp thrust with a gasp before going totally rigid. 

Ada shuddered, nearly choking in her mindless desire to drink the rush of come down. She was lightheaded and soaking herself as she gulped down all she possibly could. Rivulets of it spilled out from her lips and her eyes watered. 

Phykris panted heavily and drew back, sliding her twitching length free of her lips. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry,” she managed to say. 

Ada coughed a little and gave her a blissed out grin. “It’s okay. It’s good.”

“Good?” Phykris angled her head.

“Mmm…” Ada licked the come off her lips. “Tastes good.”

Phykris ran her hands over Ada’s belly. “That’s… probably the eggs, actually,” she said sheepishly. “They will be craving ether, and since there’s plenty of ether in sexual fluids…”

Ada shuddered. “Oh.”

“We’ll get them out, dear,” Phykris assured. “Trust me, you don’t want those hatching inside you. Incubating them for a little while won’t hurt you, but the eggs will become the size of your head after a while.”

Ada’s eyes widened in fear.

“Which is why I’m here to help you,” she chirped. Her fingers dipped down between Ada’s thighs and rubbed lazily at her clit. “Laying doesn’t hurt, either. It might be… pleasant, in fact.”

Ada squirmed and bit her lip. There was a throbbing, aching heat in her belly begging to be released. She wanted to be fucked utterly insensate by this sweet, giant Fallen woman.

Phykris reached down to stroke her own length, though two hands were still roaming over Ada’s distended belly, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples, caressing anywhere that she seemed to hope might be sensitive. Everything felt sensitive, though. Ada had been helplessly aroused and stuffed full of Eliksni eggs and come for the past three days.

When Phykris seemed satisfied that she’d worked herself back up enough that her length was slick and plump again, she moved between Ada’s thighs. Her length wriggled early against Ada’s skin. “Let me know if you need to stop or slow down,” Phykris said. “I’ll only go until the seal is broken. It shouldn’t be long, and I shouldn’t need to finish in you--”

“Can you?” Ada burst out.

Phykris blinked at her.

Ada glanced aside. “I mean, if you want to, you can. I, um. I don’t mind.”

Phykris let out a purr and leaned forward. She was huge enough that she could easily nuzzle into Ada’s throat. She had a hand still idly playing with one of her breasts. “If you want me to, then yes,” she murmured.

“Please, fuck, yes,” Ada gasped out, needy and aching. She grasped for Phykris’s face, but was too helplessly turned on to even see anything clearly. 

A secondary hand curled around Ada’s thigh and gently urged her legs apart further, hooking her leg around Phykris’ waist. Ada could hardly breathe with how aroused she was.

That searching length groped between her lips and Ada whimpered. It teased at her clit before eagerly prodding into her hole. It nudged against the seal that Spider had left and Phykris slowly rolled her hips. “The… the ether should help loosen it,” she managed to explain. “Sorry, seems like he… he went overboard with it. Might take a moment.”

Ada clung to her. Every nerve was alight with excitement and arousal, but she still felt relaxed. Safe. Phykris was so gentle and mindful. “It’s fine,” she breathed. “T-take your time.”

Phykris chuckled breathlessly and nuzzled her throat. “I see why he likes you,” she informed her. “If I’m being too intimate… you can let me know. This is normally-- normally a little more clinical.”

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s nice,” Ada assured. She moaned and let her head loll back, eyes fluttering closed. The slick between her thighs was so strangely cool but had her burning up nonetheless. She felt like she was being pampered, almost, with the affectionate touches from the former Priest. 

Phykris let her length explore for a bit until Ada felt some of the pressure in her cunt ease. She guessed that the sticky seal of come had indeed softened up with the ether-rich slick. 

The tip of Phykris’ length prodded into her and pressed against the seal. Ada felt gentle hands cup her distended belly and whimpered with mindless need.

The former Priest slowly, carefully pushed into her. She felt too tight, but it didn’t really hurt. She stayed mostly still until Phykris’ pelvic plate brushed against her skin. 

“Let me know when I can move, dear,” Phykris murmured. 

Ada clenched down a bit and shuddered. She was sure her face was fuschia with how hot she felt, but she couldn’t be damned to care. Phykris stayed patiently pressed against her, idly caressing her and paying mind to her egg-swollen bump and hard, aching nipples. 

“Phykris?”

“Yes, dear?”

Ada licked her lips and arched her back, pressing her chest into her hands. “I, I…” She grimaced and just spat out the question. “Why’d this make my tits feel so weird?”

Phykris blinked and cupped her breasts gently. “How so?”

“Heavy? Sensitive?” She groaned at the barest touch against her nipples. “My nipples have been hard since he put all those eggs in me.”

“Hm… I think that’s more a human response?” Phykris guessed. “I’m afraid I’m not terribly familiar with human reproduction. But from my knowledge, humans produce fluid for offspring, right?”

Ada’s eyes widened and she looked down at her chest. “Am I gonna start making milk?” she wondered. 

Phykris chittered a laugh and gently squeezed her breast. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Is that a problem?”

Ada didn’t know how to answer that. She blinked and shook her head. “I dunno.” She shuddered and clenched down again. “Hah, ah, fuck… I, I’m good, you can move.”

A deep purr rumbled in Phykris’ chest and she slowly moved her hips. Her secondary hands held Ada’s waist, and she thrust back in. 

She didn’t fuck her hard, or fast, but her length was almost pouring that sweet-scented slick and happily wriggling about. The seal loosened with each languid thrust, until finally Phykris made a satisfied chirp. She stilled, pressed in as deep as she could, and her length wiggled purposefully. Ada’s eyes rolled back and she quivered with desire.

“There, it’s freed up now,” Phykris said. Her voice growled a bit more now, thick with arousal. Her sultry tone alone would’ve had Ada melting into a dripping wet mess if she wasn’t already being fucked by her. Her primary hand carded through her hair. “Are you sure you want me to finish in you before we get the eggs out? If you come, it should help relax you more to get them out easier…”

Ada nodded with a pleading sound. 

Phykris purred with pleasure and went back to her lazy thrusts. It was the movement inside her that had Ada gasping and whimpering, though. It was like a hungry tentacle writhing in her cunt, rubbing against every overstimulated nerve. She could feel the slick dripping out of her, over her thighs.

Phykris was still playing with her breast, too. She froze suddenly. 

Ada looked down and blinked owlishly. “Oh. I-- I guess that answers that, huh.”

Phykris squeezed her breast gently and smeared the thick cream beading from her nipple over her skin. “Is it bad?”

Ada suddered. “I want to come,” she whimpered. 

Stuffed full of alien eggs and lactating because of it. Her head spun with the strangeness of her life while her cunt throbbed with need. 

Phykris started to fuck into her again, though a lot of her attention was also on the milk she was urging from Ada’s breast. She seemed utterly fascinated by it. 

Without warning, Phykris ducked down and let her long tongue slip out from between her needle-sharp teeth to lave over her nipple. Ada choked out and jerked her hips. Phykris growled a pleased sound and lapped at the milk from her breast. She thrust her hips a little harder, her length writhing incessantly.

Ada hooked her leg around her tighter and arched her back as best that her swollen belly could allow. Though the milking itself was strange, Phykris’ interest in her heavy, leaking breasts was, admittedly, pretty hot. Thin trickles of milk streamed down her chest with the lazy squeezing of long fingers. 

Phykris growled hungrily and rut shallow into her, harder than before but still careful. Ada felt the eggs shifting inside her, and she cried out as her mind finally shattered into blinding ecstasy.

Everything was static bliss, an arc storm exploding in her body, for several long seconds with what was probably one of, if not the, strongest orgasm Ada had ever had.

As sense started to return, teeth grazed her nipple and Phykris ground her hips into her before going rigid with a choked sound.

Cool fluid burst into Ada’s pussy, more than even Spider had come, but thinner, spilling out of her and pooling under her ass. Ada quivered with overstimulation.

After a few seconds that felt like centuries, Phykris drew back slightly, panting hard. Her eyes glittered brightly and her mandibles were slack. There was a little cream on her jaw from where she’d shoved her face into Ada’s milky tits as she’d come. 

The flow eased to a trickle and Phykris pulled out gently. She shivered and looked down at her. “This is… far less clinical than I’ve done this before,” she said, her voice wavering.

Ada laughed and cupped her sore, leaking breast. “I don’t mind,” she confessed easily.

“I’ve also never experienced this.” Phykris squeezed milk from her nipple and licked it slow off her fingers. “Mammals are… fascinating. It doesn’t seem to do very much for you, though?”

Ada managed a shrug, watching her play with her tits. “More your reaction,” she admitted. “And it… does feel good. Less pressure. They’re so sore, and sensitive…”

“Mm.” Phykris slid another hand down to rub her clit again. “If I were to guess, it should stop after we get the eggs out and your hormone levels return to normal.”

“You’re… into it?” Ada questioned curiously.

Phykris tucked her chin a little, nearly bashful. “Like I said. I’ve never experienced it. Perhaps my nature as a Priest, caring for hatchlings, and knowing that this is a way humans care for their own little ones, and that’s some sort of connection…” She wiggled her shoulders in a shrug. “I’m not sure on reasoning.” She chuckled a bit dryly, almost shyly. “Maybe just because I’m still quite aroused and this began while we were in the middle of sex?”

Ada licked her lips and worked more milk out. It was almost flowing out now, a steady trickle of cream over rippling lavender skin. It was also starting to feel good, the constant pinching and rubbing of her sensitive nipples, the feeling of the milk leaking out of her. “Hey, it’s fine,” she said with a slow, lazy smile. “If you’re into it, that’s cool. I mean, we’re already here. It’s not so weird compared to a lot of other things, I guess.”

Phykris laughed now and trailed her fingers through the cream, still lazily rubbing her fingers through Ada’s lips. “Fair enough, dear Ada,” she said. 

Ada hummed and let her eyes flutter closed to just enjoy the attention and the feeling. “I’m… I’m happy you’re getting off to all this, too,” she said. “I’d feel weird if it were too clinical, I think.”

Phykris’s tongue ran over her nipple again, earning a soft groan. “Good,” she purred into her skin. “It’s not often I get to enjoy sex with humans, especially the ones Spider sends to me. But this… but you? Ah, your species is so interesting… you’re so soft and sensitive and receptive. Your reactions to every touch are so enticing. And our compatibility… it seems we are as suited for sex as we are with our own kind.”

Ada rested her hand on the back of Phykris’ head to urge her face into her chest. “I should’ve really done this ages ago,” she moaned as the Fallen pressed a finger into her and squeezed her breasts. Her long tongue felt incredible as she laved over her, licking up her milk as eagerly as Ada had drunk down her come. 

“You make a beautiful surrogate,” Phykris purred against her breast. “If only Spider didn’t stuff you so full… I’ve heard before that some human incubators who take only one can carry the egg to hatching, giving birth to our children as you would your own. It isn’t nearly so painful, since we hatch small and soft. They’re treated as nobility, pampered and lavished… I’m not sure there are many Guardians who do that, though, called to the Light as you are.”

Ada shuddered and bucked her hips into her hand. The thought swam in her head--letting a Fallen egg grow in her belly, swelling up and sitting on one of their huge comfortable thrones, fucked as much as she needed by as many Fallen as she wanted, stuffed full of that delicious ether-rich slick, her breasts leaking cream for weeks and a dozen horny Fallen clamoring to lick it off her skin… to have a little Fallen baby, and then to start it all over again…

“Ah, is that interesting to you?” Phykris asked, eyes sparkling from where she was nuzzling Ada’s chest. She slid her other finger into Ada. “Think on it, dear, I could always use such a lovely surrogate. Perhaps your Light might affect a hatchling… but that’s another thought for later. You’re full of eggs now, and they need to be incubated.”

Ada arched her back and groaned at the lazy fingering. “How… how do they… how do they come out?”

Phykris took a long last lingering lick over the milk on her chest before sliding her fingers free. Ada whined in protest, shaking with arousal, as Phykris got up. 

“Hold on,” Phykris urged. “Stay put a moment, I have to get something first.”

Ada cupped one of her leaking breasts in one hand and slid her other down to rub her clit as she watched Phykris crouch beside a cache and rummage through it. There was still slick dripping down the dark keratin plating of Phykris’ thighs, her length still waving about with obvious excitement. 

Phykris grinned as she returned. “I know, dear,” she murmured. She sat beside her. “Ether makes a hell of an aphrodisiac for humans. You might be worked up for a few days after this as your body processes it.”

Ada’s fingers were slick with cream. Her other hand rubbed hard at her aching, swollen clit.

Phykris shifted between her thighs again, holding some strange tool. It was long and very slender. “This is to open you up to let the eggs come out,” she explained. “You might come a few times. It has a… fairly intense vibration. If you need to pause, let me know.”

Ada licked her lips and stared at the thing. “Okay,” she said. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“No,” Phykris promised. She stroked her length with a secondary and used her own slick to lube the tool. “I’ll handle the eggs, too. It’ll be okay. Are you ready?”

Ada pulled her hand out from between her thighs and spread her legs wide. She cupped her belly and grinned wryly. “Bye-bye, little eggs,” she joked.

Phykris chittered a laugh. “Well, if you’re interested, perhaps you can visit them as they are incubating and hatching,” she offered. “It’s an intimate thing, having your body used to hold and nurture other lives like this.”

Ada hummed, softening at the thought. “Maybe,” she murmured.

Phykris set the end of the rod against her entrance. Ada forced herself to relax. It didn’t hurt as Phykris slowly eased it into her. It seemed flexible, curving easily with her body. It finally met resistance deep inside her and she twitched with a grimace.

Phykris looked up. “I’m going to turn it on and push it in further. It’ll open you up, and then the eggs will begin to come out. You might not even notice, but it shouldn’t hurt if you do. It’s designed to feel very, very good, especially with as much ether as you have in your body right now.”

Ada nodded. “Okay… I’m ready.”

Phykris blinked affectionately before her thumb switched something on the device.

Ada nearly screamed in pure ecstasy. Her fingers scrabbled for a handhold on anything, her vision whiting out, a storm of nothing but sheer vibrating bliss humming in her cunt and radiating through her entire body. She hardly even registered that she was coming.

She couldn’t even come down, gasping for breath and every muscle shaking. It was nearly agonizing in how good it felt. 

She could feel something shift in her stomach. Beyond the intense vibration, she could feel a pressure build, nearly uncomfortable, before it eased out of her. Ada clenched down as another egg was pulled gently to her cervix. The vibrating rod was easing them out of her one by one. 

Ada tensed up again. She couldn’t even make a sound that time. 

Phykris was murmuring things to her, gentle fingers roaming over her, but Ada couldn’t make out the words. Something soothing, a praising tone. Ada couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure, so she didn’t bother trying, and let herself succumb to mindless orgasm after mindless orgasm.

After she had no idea how much time, the vibration began to ease. Ada writhed, pathetically sobbing in exhausted need, vision blurry.

It slowed further, further, until it finally stopped. Ada lay splayed out, shivering and limp. 

Phykris slid the rod free. “Don’t move, dear,” she murmured.

Ada couldn’t. She managed a little sound in her throat of understanding and stared hazy at the ceiling without seeing it.

Phykris moved. She got up, and did… something. Ada didn’t have the energy to look for her. Her body hummed with overstimulation, but she still felt the need to come, again, still hopelessly aroused. 

Phykris returned after a minute or two. She sat beside Ada and took her hand. “Are you alright?” she asked softly. “All the eggs are out, and I’ve transferred them to be placed in an incubator.”

Ada hummed weakly. She took a breath. “Ah… fuck.”

Phykris chuckled and patted her face. “You can rest now, dear. It’s a lot, I know. You can take all the time you need.”

Ada blinked blearily at her, and then down at her body. Her stomach was flat again, but she was still leaking milk, and her thighs glistened with slick. She swallowed dryly and looked back at Phykris. “I… I still…”

“What is it?”

“I’m still horny,” she admitted.

Phykris smiled wryly. “I know. You probably will be for a few more days until all the ether is processed.”

“Can you fuck me again? Please?”

Phykris eyed her before shaking her head. “You’re a bit irresistible,” she said. 

Ada managed to push herself up on her elbows, and then sat up straighter. The aching need to get fucked, as well as probably the Light, was restoring energy to her. She reached up for Phykris’ face and pulled her in to kiss at her jaw.

Phykris chirped in surprise and grasped her waist. She started to purr softly.

Ada grinned at her and cupped her breasts with a groan. “This is still weird,” she muttered. 

Phykris chuckled and gingerly rubbed her thumb over her nipple. “As long as it doesn’t hurt, I suppose?”

Ada shrugged and arched her back to press her chest into Phykris’ hands. “Yeah… feels good, too…”

Phykris’ length was twitching eagerly between her thighs, oozing that white-marbled slick. Ada licked her lips and looked up at her. “Now that I’m not full of eggs, you don’t have to be quite so gentle.”

Phykris looked a little uncertain at that.

Ada pushed herself to her knees to reach Phykris’ face better. She looped her arms around her shoulders and kissed at her throat. Phykris angled her head, just as Ada hoped, eyes fluttering. Two hands met the curve of her waist. Ada hummed with need and scraped her teeth gently on her skin, pressed chest to chest. 

“I,” Phykris started, shuddered, and then tried again. “I always forget j-just how nice human mouths are…”

Ada chuckled. 

“How can I pleasure you, dear Ada?” Phykris purred. One of her hands cupped her ass, reminding Ada of her time with Spider. 

Ada felt terribly empty after being heavy and swollen and so full for days. “I just… really want you to fuck me,” she whispered. “Please, I just want to be filled up again.”

Phykris gripped her a little harder. “Okay. Lay back--”

Ada shook her head, breathing hard. “I want to be on my knees.”

Phykris shivered and pulled her closer. “Okay.”

Ada pulled back reluctantly, and started to turn around. Phykris’s hands found her fast, spinning her around and pulling her flush again. Ada arched against her with a gasp as one of her hands squeezed cream from her breast, two pulled her thighs wide, and the fourth rubbed insistently between her lips. 

Sharp teeth scraped behind her ear, and Phykris’ long tongue dipped out to taste her skin. She was purring deeply.

Ada moaned out in relief as Phykris plunged her fingers into her and started thrusting them. She rolled her hips and whimpered as her long, cool, wriggling length rubbed against her ass. She bit her lip when the tip of it wiggled between her cheeks.

Phykris withdrew her fingers from her and pulled her hips closer to move her length further forward. It pushed up between her lips, and Ada stared down between her milky tits at the wet, eager tendril waving from between her thighs. She exclaimed wordlessly as it coiled and rubbed against her clit. 

“If only I had a mirror,” Phykris growled in her ear. “I’d love to see how you look right now, like this.”

Ada let herself melt into her.

Phykris showered her in the attention this way for a minute until she seemed to get impatient. Ada blinked as she was being grabbed tighter.

Her length started to worm its way into her.

Ada shuddered in relief being filled up again. It felt incredible from this angle too, especially now with Phykris all but milking her, spilling it down over her belly. Her length wiggled happily inside her hot, wet cunt.

Ada rolled her hips, trying to fuck herself on Phykris’ length. Phykris helped her for a minute, but then held her still. 

Her hands moved and gripped her tightly. 

Ada yelped in surprise as Phykris moved. She had kind of forgotten how fast, and strong, and dangerous the Fallen could be, and she forgot it again as Phykris leaned over her and pinned her wrists to the bed. 

“Is this how you want it?” Phykris purred in her ear.

Ada whined and nodded, eyes hazy with desire. She pressed her hips back into Phykris’, knees splayed out. 

Phykris kept her hands held to the bed with one hand and grasped her hips with two more, and the last seemed glued to her breast. Her chest rumbled with excitement. 

“You feel so good, dear Ada,” Phykris told her as she started to lazily thrust into her. “It’s like you were made for this… Spider has no idea what he missed out on by stuffing you full and nothing else.” She squeezed her breast to spill out more milk and fucked into her harder. “He only let you come once?” 

Phykris chuckled and jerked her hips to press deep into Ada. “I’ll help you come as many times as you want. A perfect surrogate like yourself deserves it.”

Ada pressed her face to the bed and gave in to the static bliss. Phykris followed right alongside her, spilling her come deep into her. It trickled out down her thighs. 

Ada panted and glanced over her shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded and glazed with lust. “Again?”

Phykris grinned eagerly and shifted her hips back into position.

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
